In an immersive experience, such as an experience generated by a Virtual Reality (VR) system or an Augmented Reality (AR) system, a relatively clear boundary may exist between the immersive experience generated by the VR/AR system, or the “virtual” world, and the environment outside of the virtual world, or the “real” world. Accuracy when translating a user's real world position into the virtual world may enhance the user's sense of presence in the virtual world.